Rain Drops on a Rose
by La femme de violoncelle
Summary: Serena, a musician of 20 and Darien a just graduated lawyer of 25. Serena moves to Boston after her mother's death to establish a career, but what happens when Darien discovers her and wants to establish himself in her life?
1. Rain Drops on a Rose

[Author's Note: Yes, this is my first story to be published, but I do not want that to be an excuse for any poor writing that may occur. I started this story years ago, with just a beginning. Now that I have stumbled upon it again I want to continue with it to see what I can do with it. If you have any suggestions for the plot (I have no idea where I am going yet) then feel free to let me know.]

Drip. Drip. The first two lonely drops fell to the cold ground of the night. A flash of lightning followed by thunder came soon after, alerting all that a storm was coming. Serena didn't need the announcement. By the second drop she had been wide awake and standing by her door, far enough from the window to have to squint to see the rain, yet still not far enough away.

She closed her eyes for a moment, trying to calm herself. At twenty one years of age she shouldn't be afraid of a thunderstorm, yet she was. She turned out of the open bedroom door and skirted along the edges of the hall. "There has to be something that will calm me down." In truth there were two very warm things that would calm her down, but she didn't know where they were. Now that she thought of it, she didn't know which continent _he_ was even living on. It didn't matter now as she mindlessly walked through the hallways.

Her new house had many things in it, but she didn't know of any of them. She had only inherited the house a week ago, from her dear mother, may she rest in peace. Her step-father had wanted to make sure that her mother had everything that she wanted while she was alive, which conveniently for Serena was very similar to what she liked as well. The halls were dotted with a few paintings, copies of famous works. A tapestry hung in the living room and in the dining room. There was even a library, in which were a few books that Serena had skimmed through in high school, many more that she knew she would probably never read but would never get rid of. She hadn't taken the time yet to go through any of it, the only thing she had touched was the piano.

As she thought of it now it seemed a good enough solution, the notes would make her focus, and the sound would drown out the noise of the rain outside. Biting her bottom lip for a moment she recalled how to get to the library, in the center of which the piano rested. With a few turns she came to the room and opened the creaking door slowly. She shuttered as a flash of lightning lit the room and she searched the wall to find the light switch. She blew a sigh of relief and turned to the piano, leaving the door open behind her. The smell of everything in the room was wonderful; the oldness of it all comforted her as she sat down on the bench before the gleaming keys. Everything in the room had seen dozens of thunderstorms before she had even been born and it comforted her slightly, for reasons she didn't know.

Her small fingers touched the keys, lightly pushing them down in a row before she looked to the open sheet music that had been resting on the top of the piano. 'Piano Sonata No.14' it read. She had heard it before but she didn't know where from. When she looked to the small black notes printed onto the page she recognized them and her fingers shifted to their places on the white keys.

The room seemed to come alive as her fingers continued their dainty dance over the keys. Eyelids draping softly closed as the notes poured from her memory just as they had once poured from his. How many times had he played the song for her after they had fought, further more how many times had he never been able to finish? The song became a strange solace to her. In a world of torment, where everything was uncertain, and he wasn't there, a song she had never attempted to memorize, the memory of the man she wanted to forget was all that could comfort her. As she neared the end a small smile crept onto her lips, it felt as if his arms were wrapped around her, curling about her waist easily with their length. Just as softly as they had touched the keys her fingers lifted. Yet, the song continued to play.


	2. Confrontation

[I forgot to do the disclaimers before, so I shall do them now. I do not own Sailor Moon, any of the characters involved or the original plot line. All I own is what I have written.]

The evening was just like any other. The rain poured down from outside as Darien stared at the daunting pile of paperwork that he had been handed to work on. When he had taken the job as an intern he hadn't expected anything glamorous. That being said, he had still expected something more than checking and making appointments for change of name cases on a Friday night. He had only managed to go through three-fourths of the stack during the day. At 8:30 there were still three more cases. With a heavy sigh he stood and walked down the hall of empty cubicles to the window, taking one of the cases along.

Skimming the details with little interest, Darien was focused mostly on the rain outside of the window. It calmed him strangely, the evenness with which the rain fell how it hushed all and forced them to listen to its gentle din. But what caught his attention most at that moment were memories. How she had detested thunderstorms, those many years ago when it had rained she would run to him for comfort, that was, before he had ruined everything. Inwardly he wondered what she would be doing now. Where was she? Who would she have to go to if she were scared by a storm such as this? He scoffed at his foolishness when he looked down at the case and read her name on the document. Closing the case and returning to his desk he ran a hand through his hair. It was getting later, him more tired. He sat up and reached for the other two cases, readying his pen and going through them quickly in his determination. He was too tired to even boast a smile when he reached again for the last document. But Darien couldn't bring himself to read it thoroughly, for he was staring at the name. In bold letters on the top of the page her name was written "Serenity Robinson." His interest was peaked, why would she be changing her name? Further more what to? With pessimistic thoughts he read on, she was changing her name _back_ to Serenity Johnson, her father's last name.

The discovery meant many things, a million thoughts ran through Darien's head as he pulled back on his coat, shoving his car keys into the pocket before taking the file and sprinting to the elevator and out the building. Serena was in Boston, she had an address, and she was changing her name. Something must have happened to her mother. On top of that it was raining as he raced in his car, determination, fear and old memories urging him ever faster.

As bold as he had been in leaving the office he was terrified now as he sat outside of her house in his car. The clock was slowly ticking toward 10:45 as thunder and lighting continued to pelt the city landscape. Anxiously he checked the address in the file for the tenth time, he was in the right place, but what was he doing? There was no more time to think as he opened the door and went to her door. With a smile he found it unlocked and entered the home. There were boxes setting about, "she couldn't have been in the city for long" Darien thought to himself as he softly closed the door behind him. There was soft music coming from somewhere in the home and he followed the noise, his heart pounding faster with each step that brought him closer to the sound.

Finally he reached the open doors and stood mouth agape for a moment. This was his Serena; her smell had permeated the room and house long ago. Even then it intoxicated him as small whips breathed in his lungs. Without thinking his large form passed through the breadth of the double doorway easily. With the clashing of the rain outside and the booming of the open piano his footsteps were nothing but a whisper in the air. Darien stood for a moment before the piano, enjoying a moment to watch her, he hadn't seen her in so long but he could never forget her image, and he would never forget this one.

She was sitting on the bench so peacefully, the music gently swaying her form to and fro. Her pale moon skin was covered to his eye, oh but how he remembered. It was then that he had sat himself next to her, resisting the urge no longer. His arms had wound around her waist, brushing her arms to reach the keys as she neared the end of the song. His eyes too were closed, every bit of his essence absorbing hers for the brief moments that he was allowed. It was almost too good to be a dream and indeed it was. As his fingers floated across the keys to continue the next part of the song the fantasy ended. With a gasp they both realized what was happening, oh the hell Darien was about to enter.

To talk, to speak, for her to listen, he demanded many things from Serena. But first Serena deserved to demand something from Darien, an explanation. There were so many things that needed to be explained, but the obvious was a good place to start.

"How did you find me Darien, how did you even know I was in the city, how did you find my house, how did you get in?!" The questions flew like a stream of bullets from her lips as she stood before the fire place. Her arms were crossed defensively across her form, her eyes remaining fixed on the flickering flames within the hearth. She dared not look at him, not when she couldn't admit that she was not angry at him. She breathed a sharp but silent intake of breath when she heard him shift from the coach. He was now standing just behind her, she could feel his heat more than she could feel that of the fire. "Serena." A pleading whisper from his lips, when she didn't move to turn he sighed heavily. "I suppose you have a right to know. I work for the law firm you have employed; I was just filing paper work when I saw your name, it always stands out on paper for some reason." He said shyly.

How could she be angry at him? It was only during rare moments like this, when they were alone, that he dared to act sheepish. Did he know how adorable it made him? Even when he felt trapped by her, he flattered her, causing small butterflies in her stomach. " I wouldn't have even known it was you if I hadn't seen the name you are changing to." She could hear the frustration in his voice, she didn't need to turn to know that he was running his hand through his hair like he always did. "Serena, I know I shouldn't have, I'm sorry. But once I knew it was you, I had to find you, especially if…" he trailed off. Death was a sensitive subject he knew all too well.

Finally Serena turned to face him, allowing him the view of her face that instantly calmed him. "Yes Darien, my mother died. I didn't want to live with the name of the man she had bound herself to." It was a simple, to the point explanation, if she spoke too much she might begin to cry again, and she couldn't allow herself to do that in front of him, give him another chance to comfort her. He knew her weaknesses though, he knew that she was not accustomed to dealing with death. He locked his gaze with hers. The beautiful blue landscapes seeming to melt within each other. "Serena," it still made her melt every time he said her name like that, like he would be glad to be able to say it alone. "…I know that I have done many things to you that I shouldn't have, at least not when I did. But please, I, I'm begging you. Let me help you. Even if you can't accept me yet, I know where Ami and Raye are, I can help you establish yourself here."

He knew that he was in no place to make demands from her, but he had to try. He had to know that she had at least someone that she could go to, someone to keep her safe in the world. After what he had done it would be a long while before he could ever be that person, being the facilitator, well at least it would set his mind at ease for her. His heart would never settle, but at least she would be safe.

Serena's eyes flickered at the mention of her friends. She had run from them as well, after the fight she hadn't spoken to anyone, she just convinced her mother to run with her, and away they went. "I am in no need to help Darien, especially not from you. If you recall this is not the first death that I have had to deal with." Her voice rose slightly at the admittedly vague mention of her father. She couldn't show that she was still the weak girl that he had once known; she didn't break the stare as she continued on. "Your offer is acknowledged, but I am aware of my friends being in the city. I have contacted all that I have wished to speak to. I do not appreciate someone breaking into my home, if you really wanted to contact me Darien you could have done it in an appropriate manner, this isn't high school anymore." Oh how well she had learned to lie, the added sting gave her a bit of confidence, she could get him to leave before she broke down. "You will find Darien West that I am not the girl that you used to know. If you wish to express sentiments for my mother's death then you may do so in a more formal manner and at a decent hour. Now, I assume you know where the door is."

It was strange to see her in such a different form. She was being strong, she was standing up to him, and it was a Serena that Darien didn't know how to handle. However she was right. It had fallen well past eleven o'clock and he was still in his crumpled suit, he dared not to push her any father that evening. Frustrated, angry, yet still in love Darien reached for his jacket and made his way to her front door. He opened it and turned to look at her, standing in the hallway, her arms still crossed, still as beautiful as ever. "I won't just go away, if that's what you are thinking." He said before stepping out into the rain and closing the door behind him. Serena all but rushed to the door to lock it. With the foreboding click she promised herself that she would not let her emotions get the best of her. She had a life and career to build in this new city, one that would not involve Darien West.


	3. Friends First

[First I want to say thank you to those who reviewed, especially ...x who caught some mistakes in the last chapter that should be corrected now. I've started a notebook for this story, so I can start writing stuff down in my classes. Hopefully it should really start taking off now, but I do have all new classes to deal with, so cut me some slack! For now then, Enjoy!]

Back in his own apartment Darien looked out the window, watching the rain drops slowly slide down the window. How could he have let himself be so foolish? He hadn't even thought before he had rushed to her address, and walking to the front door, knowing that she would have left it open in her haste. He grabbed his aching head, when he had seen her in that library; he hadn't been able to think. Memories of what they had enjoyed once had flooded him and he had just acted.

In anger he threw his glass to the floor and began to pace the room. He had to think of something that he could do, she was in the city! She was right within his grasp again and he was letting her slip through his fingers in less than twenty four hours. He was an idiot, and idiot with no plan. What could he do? The only thing he could think of were her friends, how sad was it that he had to resort to his old high school ways of getting to her. It wasn't clever, but it gave Darien a plan, tomorrow he would go to her friends and see what he could find out.

_______________________

In the early morning Serena was flipping through phone books left and right. While she was proud of herself for being able to lie to Darien, but if her friends were indeed in town then she had to find them. Within half an hour, Serena had the numbers of Ami and Raye. All it took were two short phone conversations and she had addresses as well.

Serena felt strange as she sorted through the boxes to find clothes for the day, she wasn't really sure what to expect when she saw her friends again. She had kept in contact with them only long enough to tell them that she was okay when she had left, would they still feel scorned from before? Ami had seemed perfectly happy over the phone, Raye of course a bit less so but not malicious at all. As Serena grabbed her keys from the door and went to her car, she laughed at herself; she was too old to be nervous, wasn't she?

_Breathe Serena, breathe. _She told herself as she stood in front of Raye's door. She was early for once, unlike her high school self, but she hadn't completely changed. Serena was still nervous about seeing her friend again. With another breath she knocked on the door, only to find that the door was opened before she could even knock twice. There before her was Raye, with a bright smile on. "I saw you through the window." She said, holding in a laugh. It was a welcome comic relief that eased almost all tension Serena had previously felt. With a smile Serena and Raye embraced each other in an awkward, but warm hug. There were many things that they discussed over coffee, including why Serena had come to Boston, where she was living and what she planned to do. The only subject skirted was Darien. "I've played for the Boston Symphony Orchestra since I moved here two years ago but they aren't holding any auditions. I could may…" Raye couldn't finish before there was a loud knock at the door.

Serena took a deep breath and looked down the hall as Raye answered the door. The ominous form in the window could be only one person. "Raye! Has Serena spoken to you?" Darien said, clearly agitated as he filled Raye's doorway, running his hand through his hair. It as a humorous sight to see Raye blocking the doorway, one hand holding the door while the other was perched on her hip in that classic Raye fashion. "It's nice to see you too Darien." Even from her far away position Serena could see Darien roll his eyes and run his hand through his hair yet again in frustration. "She is in town and she has contacted you I know. I just want to check up on her, get a chance to speak with her." He said. "Serena phoned me just yesterday Darien. We are going to meet for lunch tomorrow. I haven't spoken to her yet. I'm surprised Darien, your game isn't up to par this time." Raye was good; Serena had to admit that much. As she spoke to Darien Raye didn't even tense at the lies. Inwardly it made Serena smile to remember the time before when they had gone to school together. The times at lunch were especially memorable. Darien would wander over from the college and him and Raye would begin to argue before they even sat down. The reverie was broken by a loud slam of the door. Raye stood with both hands on her hips and an angry stare. "Serena Johnson you have some explaining to do."

With angry steps Raye marched back down the hall and stood at the table, looking at the window. "Why would you go to Darien first?" Raye almost yelled, clenching her fist. Serena sat at the table, feeling almost trapped. But she was twenty; she had no need to be pressured by a friend. Instead she straightened her back and began. "I've only been in town a week Raye, I hadn't been able to speak to anyone yet, I hadn't even known that anyone was in Boston. And frankly I didn't know about Darien being here, otherwise I wouldn't have accepted the inheritance." Raye was slightly taken aback by the prospect of why Serena would be receiving an inheritance but Serena had continued to talk. In fact Serena was now standing at the table, her anger growing as she turned to peak about Darien. "Darien found _me_, Raye he came to my house last night. " Serena's anger was instantly cooled when she remember what had happened last night. With a defeated sigh Serena slumped into the chair. "I didn't want to see him again. I just wanted to start over in a new city, a new symphony." She said. The defeated state of her friend made Raye's anger fail as well. "Listen. I will call the director once you are gone and set up a private audition for you sometime this week. For now I want you to get situated in you house. I'll call Ami and we can have lunch tomorrow." Serena laughed, getting up and giving Raye a hug. "Don't worry about it Serena. I can only imagine everything that you have gone through since you left. Now go. I've got to get to a rehearsal soon." When the hug was broken Serena's eyes were starting to glitter with tears. She couldn't believe that her friend would be so willing to help her after all this time. When Serena had left those years ago it hadn't been pretty, she knew that she had hurt her friends, to have a new start was a good feeling. The two friends then hugged again before Serena grabbed her coat and left, whipping the tears of joy out of her eyes as she headed to her car.

_Everything was going to be okay. _She thought, she was talking with Raye, she was going to be able to talk to Ami soon. She had plenty of money and very soon a job as well. She even had help to deal with Darien, if only she knew where he was headed with all of this.


	4. Just a Walk in The Park

[I need to stop forgetting to do these. I had a lot of muse today, I managed to finish this chapter during Chemistry. I want to again thank all the reviewers

CharmedSerenity3, arinariena, jessicam242, sailormoon0630, ...x, especially you, though I'm sorry to mention I'm keeping the character list a bit short on this one.

This chapter should explain a bit more about their past, more good stuff to come in the next chapter!]

The rest of Serena's Saturday was pretty clam. At home she was greet by her still unpacked boxes so she set to work. With some music on she began to sort all of her things into the house, making them mix in with what was already there. She was lucky in the fact that the parts of the estate that were up for auction had already been moved. Everything left in the house was hers to use and move around. At about eight o'clock Serena was finally able to stand back and look at what she had accomplished. The living room was set up, a small desk had been put in the entry hall since she had spold the old one, and most of her clothes were put away excluding her gowns for performances and some of her summer clothes. She had even put up several pictures, most notable one of her mother which she had hung in the music room.

It was then that Serena' phone rang, she smiled when she saw Raye's number on the ID. "Hey Raye, how did your rehearsal go?" she asked. "Well rehearsal went very well but I'm sorry to say I'm not Raye." A masculine voice responded. "This is Cedric Adams; I am the director of the symphony. Raye spoke to me earlier about you." Serena couldn't believe what she was hearing, much less that he had taken the time to call her using Raye's phone. "Now listen, Raye here says you have a lot of talent, what instrument do you play?" he asked. Serena was almost taken back by the authority his voice projected, even just over the phone. "I play the piano and the harp Mr. Adams." she responded lightly. She was met with a small laugh, "Any friend of Raye is a friend of mine, call me Cedric. Please I insist, especially from a woman talented enough to play two instruments. Now I have some time Monday after rehearsal, about four o'clock. We have a harp and piano here already, can you come then?" he asked simply, "Yes, yes of course I can be there!" Serena responded joyfully, the smile upon her face radiating around the room. "That's my girl. I'll see you Monday at four then. Now here is Raye." Again the authority in Cedric's voice was almost charming, that he could be so informal with Raye was also impressive. "Serena? I can't believe it! I just told him a little about you and he said he wanted to speak to you." Serena was speechless herself as she stood in the middle of her living room nearly ready to jump up and down the joy. "Anyway Serena, we can celebrate tomorrow over lunch. I'll pick you up at one and we will go meet Ami. Sound good?" Raye asked with an affirming note. "Yes Raye, that sounds lovely. I'll see you tomorrow." Serena said before Raye gave her salutations and Serena was left for the night with sweet dreams, not even a thought about Darien.

* * *

The next morning Serena was up early, It was still February and cold but Serena decided to put on a skirt anyway. She was still amazingly happy about the night before and it showed vividly. Most of the morning was spent playing the piano, absorbed in the hustle of the city below and the ease that she felt in just playing whatever she felt.

The feeling lasted through lunch, Raye and Serena met Ami at the quaint café down the street which held a bookstore on the second floor. Ami wondered many of the same things that Serena had already told Raye before so it was an easier catch-up. Then of course Ami spoke about herself. "Well, you knew before that I was accepted into Harvard. I graduated just last year and now I'm working on my masters degree in chemistry. I'm hoping soon that I can get into a research program so that I can stay in the city. The bustle of it all is just too hard to leave." Raye smiled and agreed, Serena shrugged. "The city is certainly inspiring but I just feel like I haven't earned the city's trust. It's almost like I can't know everything yet." Ami and Raye were both surprised by the depth coming from Serena, who used to be the child of them all. "You may have a point there Serena." Ami said, "I didn't really start to enjoy the city until I had lived here for several years." It was then that Ami looked at her watch and stood to leave. "Sorry girls, but I have an interview later and its already four o'clock. It was wonderful to see you again Serena." Said Ami. The girls then stood to hug Ami off before sitting down again to enjoy the rest of their coffees.

Meanwhile, in the bookstore above Darien now put away his book and began to descend the stairs down into the shop. For a Sunday off he was looking sharp in a pair of dark jeans, sweater and wool overcoat, a fact which did not go unnoticed by many of the women in the shop as he went closer to Serena's table. "Good afternoon ladies. Lucky to see you here." Darien said as he approached the table. At the sound of his voice both women tensed, Serena for different reasons of course. "I was hoping that I could catch you, to speak for a moment. He said so smoothly. Serena was certainly caught off guard; she didn't even hear Raye and Darien begin to banter. Mostly Serena wondered what exactly Darien planned to speak to her about. Knowing him, his being at the shop had been planned. Serena snapped out of it when she realized Raye was speaking to her "… you have to be home don't you?" Serena nodded, "I've got some more unpacking to do and I must prepare for tomorrow as well." Raye seemed pleased with the response and stood with Serena to put on her coat. Darien, ever ready replied quickly, "Perfect then, I know you have some errands to run Raye, you can go and I will walk Serena home, show her a bit of the city." There were certainly many things that could happen on such a walk, but Serena thought that the walk might be good. She would be able to clarify some things at least. "That's very gentlemanly of you Darien. I think I would like that, I was after all just telling Raye how much I love the city." She said, giving Raye a look which confirmed that Serena didn't want to change her mind. Defiantly Raye nodded and the three left the café.

Until they had rounded a corner and were heading down Serena's street no one talked. Then Darien finally spoke up. "I want to apologize for what I did the other night. I must admit that I hadn't been thinking at all." He said, rubbing the back of his neck. Again the way he let his guard down around her was almost captivating, making it seem as if she alone was his confident. Serena bit her lip in thought, much to the enjoyment of Darien. "It was, unorthodox, to put it lightly. "she said laughing slightly. The slight giggle was like a bell in Darien's ears. Just upon hearing that he knew that he couldn't regret going to her. Perhaps maybe he regretted how he had done it, but not that he had, not when it had allowed him to hear her laugh. "I know I know, I can assure you it will not happen gain. I'm done being rash with my actions Serena." He said. There was a bit of a silence, the sentence carried weight and reminded Serena of what he had done back when he was in college.

At the time, she had just dealt with the fights and the arguments. After all, Darien was in the toughest university she knew of and was holding a job as well, it was a stressful time for him. How she had ignored the turn from anger to abuse she didn't know. Love she supposed. Even now as she stood beside him, she wondered how strong their love was, for indeed she knew that she still felt some love for him. Her thoughts were broken though by Darien's smooth voice, "Just promise me that you will start locking your door, okay?" A warm smile crossed his face when Serena jingled the keys in her purse, "I've already started." She said then took out her keys as they got to the door. She unlocked it, but kept her hand on the handle. "Why did you do it Darien?" she asked turning her body to look him in the eyes. Darien held her gaze for a long moment before he answered, knowing that the question pertained not only to that night, but their entire past. "I still care Serena, I think I always will." He responded with a sigh, Serena could only nod. "I'll talk to you soon then." He said before he leaned forward to kiss her cheek action would normally be very solemn for such a couple, but as Serena turned and locked the door back she felt a strange sense of promise. The coming weeks, especially the very next would bring a lot to Serena's life.


	5. Important Notes

[Alright guys I think this is going to be the best chapter yet. I had nothing to do in two of my classes today, so I wrote A LOT. This should also help to better explain what happened in the past between them. I also have the pictures of the harps that were described, for those of you who are picture crazy like me.

the symphony harp, which is larger than Serena's. - http://*harpiste*.ca/photos/prinwill*.jpg

Serena's harp. - http://*www*.ukharpists*.co*.*uk*/Images%20used/allegroharp*.jpg

So many stars to take out, but the pictures are worth it! ]

Serena woke up late in the morning. She had had a wonderful dream during the night, but also a nightmare which had woken her for an hour in the middle of the night. Not surprisingly both dreams had involved Darien, as she pulled the sheets back she remembered the nightmare again.

It had been more like a memory to her. Serena had gone up to Darien's dorm while he was in finals to give him a little break, nothing too serious or time consuming, just a little time together to clear his mind. But when she had opened the door he had been so angry. If only she had known that night had been the night he had slept with that girl. Serena couldn't remember anything else, other than the sound of his angry voice throwing insult after insult at her. She had been so young then, so fragile. He had never dared to lay a hand on her, but his words had certainly left a mark that she would never truly forget.

Desperately Serena shook away the thoughts. The day ahead of her was too important for her to be distracted by old memories. When she looked at her clock it already read then thirty. She had to get a move on if she was going to have time to call the delivery truck.

With haste she had mastered in her early days of high school Serena ate and showered before eleven. Then she hit a pause, standing before her clothes and trying to decide what to wear. She wanted to look some what professional, mature, but still the bright and beautiful woman that she was. In the end Serena chose a deep blue cashmere sweater, that was slightly low cut, under it a lace camisole. To finish it she wore a white skirt, which was long enough to flow well past her knees. As she looked herself up and down in the mirror she wondered what else she was missing, taping her finger on her lips in thought. Then with a snap of her fingers she pulled two tear drop pearl earrings out and placed the elegant pieces in her ears.

When Serena left her house, carrying with her only her purse and a few sheets of music, she was nervous, yet still confident. She had received directions from Raye that morning and knew exactly how her day was going to go, or so she thought. Following the directions to the letter Serena had found the rehearsal building twenty minutes before her appointed time. At first she had waited patiently outside of the door. But after ten minutes her curiosity began to get the best of her. Cedric had said that he may be late and she hadn't heard any noise coming from the room, proving that no one else was there but her. Finally the draw of the instruments inside compelled her to go into the room and instantly she was glad. She dropped her things onto a bench and walked like an amazed child on Christmas morning to the center of the room, where a grand harp stood.

Serena's own harp would arrive later that day, but it was nothing compared to the masterpiece before her. The large harp was carved of fine cherry wood, upon that there was fine carvings along the top and bottom of the pedestal, swirling among the dark cherry with accents of gold leafing. The bottom area around the strings was a lighter wood, not stained like the outer. Within weaved an intricate design of flowers, gold glistening out every now and then. It was simply awe inspiring as Serena hovered her hand gently over the detailing.

Just as Serena was attracted to the details of the harp, Cedric was attracted to the details of Serena. He had entered the room almost silently once he had noticed her within and immediately he was entranced by the innocent joy that was spread across her face. Ah, but as he took in her form she seemed far from innocent. Her chest was incased by the wisp of lace, hiding but dangerously hinting at the treasures it kept. Her sweater drew the perfect line of her silhouette for his eyes. Even her modestly cut skirt seemed to be nothing but a veil, put in place to shield her tortuously long legs from view.

Even besides that, Serena's own beauty was written over her face. A face just framed by her flowing locks of gold and copper. Her cheeks were still flushed slightly with the cold but her smile held warmth which could melt a man's heart, and indeed had. Her eyes better still glistened with many emotions, one could easily tell even from a distance; love, adoration, kindness all swarming in those two never ending blue eyes. It was almost a shame to interrupt her.

"She doesn't bite you know." Cedric said, strolling coolly toward the harp with his hands in his pockets. He almost delighted in seeing her jump, a blush flushing her cheeks after she retracted her hand from the harp. She looked like a child caught stealing a candy before dinner. "Please Serena, I insist, our grand harp doesn't get much use, I'm sure she would be honored to be played by you. Unless of course you wish to play the piano first." He said waving his hand toward the baby grand in the corner of the room.

Serena smiled and took the bench at the harp. Hesitantly she played a scale on the strings, an introduction of sorts. Serena smiled even more brightly when she was greeted by the rich tone. It was then that she dove into a beautiful aria, allowing her eyes to drift closed as she played. In the minutes that the song continued, the harp began to sing under the gentle touch of Serena. Cedric had never heard an instrument react in such a way, it was as if the two were becoming one.

It was a masterpiece image that Cedric could only stand back and watch in witness. He himself was caught up in the moment and failed to realize that the beautiful woman before him had stopped playing. "That was beautiful Serena, well done. Now for the piano. I see you have brought some sheets with you. "Serena nodded and picked them up from the bench, unaware of the eyes watching her careful bend. "It's just some Mozart, but he is my second favorite." She said openly as she moved to sit proudly before the piano and arranged the sheets. Cedric sat back again to witness what magic she could weave with the keys. It couldn't compare to her harp but watching her delight as she danced her fingers along the ivory was still amazing. Cedric had no doubt in his mind that Serena would make a wonderful addition to the symphony. Further more he now knew who would be playing in the solo for their opening spring concert.

When Serena finished he couldn't help but give a small clap as he stood to go the piano. "I congratulate you Serena and I must apologize for wasting your time. This audition wouldn't have been necessary if Raye had only told me you were so exceptional." he said, again delighting in causing the small flush of color in her cheeks. "Thank you Mr. Adams. You really are flattering, I assure you I am just an honest musician." Cedric smiled and offered her his hand. "Call me Cedric, please. I only give credit where credit is due Serena. Now, if you will just follow me to my office, we can handle the terms of your contract and I will give you a schedule of rehearsals and dates for performances." He said. When she placed her hand in his, Cedric knew that Serena would become a challenge for him. Carefully, in nothing more but a brush, he touched her waist as he entered the office hoping that just perhaps he could encourage this goddess to favor him.

While Serena signed the papers, using her soon to be name, she could hardly even think. She didn't even notice the brush of Cedric's fingers against her wrist when she had left. She was only worried about calling Raye to brag.

Of course when Raye picked up the phone she was only interested in what had happened the night before. "Raye, calm down. Nothing happened, he just walked me home. He wanted to apologize." Serena said, keeping as calm of a voice as she could. "In fact Raye I think him and I are going to be friends." She said, lying not only to Raye but to herself. "Serenity what are you thinking! He verbally abused you in college and you want to take him back!" While Serena didn't want to believe it was true, the past had happened, then why did she still love him?

"Just listen Raye. I am well on my way to taking care of myself; I don't need you or Darien to tell me how to live my life." She said her voice tightening as she spoke. After all it had been Darien to make her feel that being a musician was a useless way to spend a life. "I thank you for getting me the audition, I thank you for congratulating me, but leave it at that. Just do me the favor of calling Ami and telling her. I don't really want to yell at her too." There was almost silence on the other line, except for a brief okay.

Serena then hung up and went into her house only to be met by a large box in her entry way. The delivery men had come early and left her harp in the box, nearly right in front of her door. With a frustrated sigh she picked up her ringing phone. "What?" she said sharply only to be greeted by that oh so familiar masculine laugh. "Well, I just wanted to ask how your audition went." Darien said as he walked down the street. Serena just sighed looking at the massive package in front of her. "Well, I have the job, but now my harp is just sitting by the door." She exasperated. Being a man of opportunity Darien wasn't about to let the moment pass him by. "Just hold on, don't try to move it I'll be there in just a while." He said and hung up quickly. Indeed opportunity had smiled upon him. He had both a chance to be a knight in shinning armor and a chance to talk to Serena seriously.

This development was surprising and as Serena waited she found that she was developing butterflies just as she had when they were younger. The knock at the door made her stomach jump again but she took a deep breath and opened the door to let Darien in.

From the moment Serena opened the door, Darien knew that this night would mark the sealing of his doom. Simply the way she looked had a noose around his neck. The outfit left an image exactly like what Serena wanted. She was a vixen, wrapped in the softest of fabrics, begging to be touched but impossible at the same time. The way she smiled at him was unforgettable as well. Just as before her cheeks were flushed from the cold and her eyes spoke volumes. Within the glimmering pools were all the emotions Serena felt. The nervousness, the unknowing, yet in classic Serena fashion the joy, happiness and love shone through most. Peeling his attention away from the vixen he looked at the large box and immediately understood why she was frustrated. As she closed the door Darien removed his coat and rolled up his sleeves, examining the box. "I assume this is going with the piano?" he asked to which Serena nodded. "Well then, could you get four paper plates, a roll of paper towels and a knife?" Serena paused for a moment and Darien only smiled. "I know this is your baby. I will be as careful as I can be, trust me." He said. The look that Darien gave her assured that she could indeed trust him, with this at least. So she got what he asked and held on to the knife, just silently watching as he put together the items. Surprisingly when Darien pushed the box it moved easily without tilting much. Serena followed behind him apprehensively, like a worried mother, opening the doors wide and pointing to where she wanted it to be placed. Delicately she stood on her toes and began to cut the tape from the box, leaving the cardboard to fall away. Without communication Darien moved to the lift the harp and allowed Serena to remove the cardboard from underneath.

After that Darien stepped back and stood against the wall to watch Serena. She delicately peeled the plastic wrapping away, revealing what seemed to be a gleaming harp beneath. So carefully she ran her hands over the wood to check for cracks or problems, though it seems more like she was getting reacquainted with the instrument. It was not as magnificent as the grand harp of the orchestra had been, but it was still amazing. The pedestal was a mostly undecorated column, curving out at the ends. At the base of the strings shone a cream colored wood, contrasting greatly with the darkness of the other. The decoration there was a swirl of almost Celtic lines. The entire instrument seemed to hold an air of elegance, it knew that it was a wonderful instrument but didn't boast about it with color. It was perfect instrument for Serena. The entire time that Serena examined the instrument, a faint smile graced her lips. When finally Serena plucked a string and her eyes blinked softly, Darien felt like he couldn't breathe, that he had ever scorned her for being able to embody such beauty was truly treacherous.

As Serena continued to gently pluck the strings in succession it looked as if her floating fingers picked the notes out of the air. Her and the instrument truly became one, taking on an ephemeral appearance. He was so caught up in his thoughts of regret and appreciation that he failed to notice that Serena had stopped playing. The only thing which brought him out of it was the ringing laugh that sounded from Serena.

"You seem like a child when you look like that." She said and then stood. "Come on, its getting close to six o'clock. I can make you dinner." She state and went to the door. Darien stood to follow her, "We need to talk Serena." She nodded and continued on. "I know and we will."

After half an hour Serena had fixed a simple pasta dish for them. Darien had started the gas fireplace and the two of them sat on the couch. As usual the first few minutes were filled with silence as they ate. Darien also took the time to notice the many pictures that she had placed around the room, all of her father and mother. The time came though and Serena broke the silence. "What do you want Darien? We aren't going to get any where if we don't establish what we want from each other." She said, putting down her plate and turning to the middle of the couch. Darien copied her actions and took a deep breath before he answered. "Honestly, I want a second chance. You don't know how many times I've kicked myself for what I did to you. I can't explain why I yelled at you so much back then; I don't even know what could have made me want to." He said, Serena knew just by the tone in his voice that tonight at least, Darien wouldn't lie to her, couldn't lie to her.

"Especially after just seeing you play I can't believe what I did. But I want to be a part of it Serena. The beauty of it all, the beauty of you…" Darien seemed almost lost for words. Serena smiled broadly. "Music is a very mysterious thing; I don't even understand all of it myself yet." She said but the happiness faintly drained from her face. "But what are you saying Darien? That you want me as your girlfriend, that you want me to forget that you cheated on me and made me feel like _everything _I loved was shit?" she said angrily. Darien knew that he deserved the sting in her voice. He had been worse than shit to her, "I can't ask you to forget Serena, but yes, eventually I want you back. I want to treat you like I should have, _better_ than I should have. I know that it is a lot to ask and that it's more than I deserve." Serena couldn't help but scoff slightly. "You are right about that Darien." She said and stood to look into the fire. It was certainly a blow to Darien, but as he watched the flame's light dance around her he felt that he could bare it. But the anticipation that she left him with when she turned to him nearly crying was torture. "I want to be honest Darien, I can't lie and say that I don't wish the same, but…"she broke off, both lifting and stabbing Darien's heat at the same time. "…I don't know if I can trust you yet. I don't know if I can love you with all of me yet. And maybe I will be able to but, how much longer will that take?" she said partially asking herself. Darien stood at that point, reaching to hold her soft hands in his own. "Serenity Johnson, I don't care how long I have to wait or what I have to do. I will bare it." He said looking into her eyes, desperately trying to prove himself. But Serena could only close her eyes, letting a few tears fall. "I just don't know Darien, I don't. I don't know where we are starting from, and…I need time. Just let what ever us is be, please." She said. The sentence was painful for both of them, but it was true.

After a moment Serena turned away and wiped the tears away with her sleeve. "Thank you for helping me but please Darien, just go. I will see you tomorrow to sign the name documents at your office but until then and after just leave me be to establish myself." She said firmly. Darien gritted his teeth, but accepted her offer, it was what he could get, and that was enough. He grabbed his coat and pulled it on, he knew better than to attempt to kiss her cheek again, so in silence he left.


End file.
